What One Kiss Can Do
by Nagisa-Aoi
Summary: A YayaxHikari fanfic. Even though Yaya is with Tsubomi she can't help thinking about her best friend more and more. Not very good with summaries. Rated M for later chapters. Might have a bit of OOC-ness
1. I Still Love You

**Discaimer: Nope I still don't own Strawberry Panic! Lol But that day shall come! XD Just kidding.**

**What one kiss can do**

**Chapter 1: I still love you...**

Since they've met they were the best of friends. They went through everything together. Good times or bad times they were still near each other. But those times ended. Ever since Hikari and Amane started going out and they became the Etoile Yaya had barely seen her best friend. Of course Yaya was going out with Tsubomi but her feelings for Hikari were still there. She just didn't want to admit it. And she tried everything to make them disappear.

--

The bell rang letting everyone know that class was over. Yaya walked out the classroom stretching glad to be out of there. She yawned and began walking towards her dorm room. Once she got there she saw Tsubomi with an angry look on her face as usual. Yaya just smiled and walked over to her.

"_What's with look on your face? I didn't do anything...yet.", _the dark haired girl said with a grin on her face.

"_You forgot...didn't you? You didn't say anything to me all day!"_ Tsubomi spat out the anger clear in her voice. Yaya was confused on what she was talking about but didn't let it show and she _tried_ to play it off.

"_Of course I didn't forget!"_

"_Then say it."_

Yaya pulled her girlfriend into a hug and kissed her then said, _"I love you."_ The pink hair automatically pushed her off.

"_It's my birthday today Yaya!"_ The raven had a stupified look on her face. She totally forgot that today was her girlfriends birthday. She sighed deeply and looked back at Tsubomi who was pissed off even more.

"_I'm sorry. I really am. It just slipped my mind that's all."_

"_Riiight. Whatever."_ Yaya sighed again as she opened the door and pushed Tsubomi in it and closing it after she walked in herself.

"_I'll make it up to you. In anyway I can."_

"_Why don't you just say it already then?"_

Before she knew it Tsubomi was pushed up against the door. She was pulled into another kiss by Yaya.

"_Happy Birthday." _Tsubomi blushed madly and pushed Yaya off of her again.

"_Yeah yeah. Make sure you remember next time." _The pink hair turned away so her girlfriend couldn't see her blush. Yaya smirked and hugged her waist from behind and started to kiss her neck lightly.

"_How about I give you a birthday present now?" _the raven whispered in her loves' ear in a seductive voice with one of her hands making it's way up Tsubomi's sweater and shirt. The young girl bit her lip to try and keep the moan that was bound to come out in. She felt Yaya's other hand travel down to her butt._ "You know you like it Tsubomi."_

"_Nn..."_ Tsubomi moaned a little and and bit her lip harder to keep anymore from coming out. Then Yaya laughed a little and backed away and sat on her bed leaving Tsubomi standing there blushing madly.

"_You can sit down any time now"_ Yaya said laughing with her trademark smirk on her face.

"_Shut up already" _Tsubomi spat out pouting.

_--_

Being an Etoile was both fun and boring. Hikari felt like each day she had more work to do. But on the other hand she did gain respect from everyone in St. Spica. She sighed as she was doing all the paperwork by herself. Amane wasn't there to help her because of other business and that meant more work for the blond.

"_I wonder what Yaya-chan is doing right now...",_Hikari thought to herself. Every now and then she would find herself thinking about her best friend. Those thoughts were becoming more and more frequent. It was probably because they haven't spent much time together. Also thoughts of skipping out on her Etoile duties just to see her best friend came across her mind. Today she was finally going to act on one. She put the pen she was writing with down and started walking towards the door.

Just then Kaname entered the room and Hikari bumped into the tall female and fell too the ground. She rubbed her head as Kaname simply smirked.

"_Where are you going?"_ Kaname asked with a curious tone in her voice. It wasn't like she really cared what Hikari was doing. Actually she was annoyed at the fact that Shion told her to watch over the young girl.

"_Nowhere. Just to the bathroom"_, Hikari said in the most innocent voice ever and her shiny blue eyes just added to the innocence. Of course Kaname knew she was lying. She tortured The young Etoile enough to know that much about her.

"_Bullshit." _Kaname had a serious look on her face now. _"Try and come up with a better excuse next time."_ she told Hikari with a flat tone in her voice. Giving up on the innocent act Hikari bolted past Kaname and out the room. _"H-Hey! Get back here!"_ Kaname yelled but found it hopeless and just shook her head and left the room also.

--

After Tsubomi left to go to the library Yaya had nothing to do. She laid back on her bed and sighed. Her eyes traveled around the room then settled on the now empty bed across from her. Ever since Hikari moved out of the room it felt...lonely. She sighed again and closed her eyes. Yaya missed her best friend more than anything.

"_Why am I thinking about her so much? I'm with Tsubomi now. I'm over her. The only one I love is Tsubomi."_ the raven thought to herself. Then a knock was heard on the door. Yaya got off of her bed and opened the door to see Hikari standing there with a smile on her face.

--

The silence between the two girls was very awkward. It was like they haven't seen each other in 10 years. But they both felt like it's been that long. Maybe even longer than that.

"_How have you been?"_ Hikari said finally breaking the silence.

"_Good."_ Yaya answered not looking at the blond. Her mind was still off in space. Hikari felt as if Yaya didn't want anything to do with her anymore. It felt the same way whenever she was around Amane. The blond noticed how Yaya acted around Amane but never actually knew why. The young girl looked down at the ground. The raven noticed how her friend looked as she snapped out her thoughts. She lightly punched her friend in the arm and laughed a little. Hikari looked up at her friend and gently punched her back.

"_How are you and Amane-sama?"_ Yaya regretting asking that question the second it escaped her lips. She didn't hate the girl more like she was jealous of her because of her relationship with her best friend. A relationship she knew she couldn't have.

An instant smile came across the young girl's face. _"We're good! Everything is going fine between us! What about you and Tsubomi-chan?" _For some reason Hikari didn't want to even hear the answer to the question.

"_We're good."_ Yaya answered with a smile on her face.

"_It was her birthday today right?" _The dark haired girl had another look of stupidity on her face as she nodded her head._ "Yaya-chan, you forgot didn't you?"_ Hikari said as she started to laugh. Yaya nodded her head again. She already felt bad for forgetting in the first place. The fact that even Hikari remembered made her feel even worse! Hikari then had an idea strike her._ "How about we go shopping for a birthday present?"_ The dark haired girl looked at her friend.

"_I'm broke right now. So I can't buy her anything. Besides aren't you supposed to be working...or something?"_

Hikari simply smiled._ "I'll buy it then." _She then added,_ "I'm skipping out just this once to hang out with you." _Yaya couldn't have been happier.

_--_

The mall was packed. Yaya and Hikari had to cling onto each other to keep from getting lost. Every now and then one of the girls would look at the other and catch her blushing. They felt as if they shouldn't feel that awkward around each other. They were just best friends. The two girls finally reached a jewelry store.

"_I'm sure we'll find something cute for Tsubomi-chan in here!" _Hikari said enthusiastically. She then noticed that she was still clinging onto her friend and let go of her blushing. Yaya looked a little sad when she did but didn't let it show too much. A half an hour passed until Hikari found something. The blond called Yaya over to show what she had found.

"_What did you want me to see?" _The young girl held up a diamond studded necklace in the shape of a heart. _"Isn't it cute?"_ she said with a smile on her face.

"_Yeah it is." _Yaya then saw the price tag next to it and her eyes widened 3 sizes bigger. _"128 bucks?! Are you serious?!"_ People in the store turned around and looked in the direction of the two high school girls. Hikari laughed nervously.

"_Yaya-chan. Calm down. I said I will buy it."_

"_I don't care! There's no way in hell I'm letting you pay this much!!"_

"_You won't have to pay it back so don't worry about it."_

"_You're not buying it."_

"_Yaya-chan don't be so stubborn."_

"_..."_ Yaya sucked her teeth and Hikari giggled as she walked over to the counter to pay for the necklace.

--

The two girls made it back to the Strawberry Residence and headed to Yaya's room. Hikari sat down on her former bed and smiling happily at the success of the birthday present hunt. Yaya sat down on her own bed.

"_I still can't believe you bought that thing."_

"_It's not a thing Yaya-chan! It's Tsubomi-chan's birthday present!"_ Hikari said in a cheerful voice.

"_Still, 128 dollars for a damn necklace? That's too much."_

"_You're just cheap!"_

"_Am not!" _Both girls argued over this for a few minutes and it resulted in a wrestling match between the two. Of course Yaya was dominating the match practically throwing Hikari anywhere she wanted. After twenty minutes of nothing but wrestling they both laid on the dark haired girl's bed exhausted.

"_I win."_ Yaya said with a grin on her face as she looked at the blond.

Hikari simply stuck her tongue out at her friend. They both laughed.

"_Hikari.."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Did you ever wonder why...never mind." _Yaya decided to shut her mouth before she went any farther. The things she was thinking about earlier were starting to come out. Hikari sat up and looked at the girl with a worried look on her face.

"_Yaya-chan finish what you were going to say."_

"_I said never mind."_ Yaya said trying to avoid the conversation.

"_Yaya-chan..."_ Hikari had a sad look on her face now and Yaya looked at her with a sad face also. She didn't want the night to end on a sad note so she decided to finish what she was going to say earlier.

"_Did you ever wonder...why me and Amane-sama don't really get a long?"_

"_Yeah..."_ The blond still had a saddened look on her face.

"_It's 'cause...I'm jealous..."_

"_Of what?"_ Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"_Of how close you and Amane-sama are..."_ Hikari's facial expression lightened up a little.

"_But why? Me and you are close Yaya-chan."_

"_Because...I still love you...Hikari..."_

"_I love you too Yaya-chan so you shouldn't be jealous."_ Yaya sat up and looked at her friend.

"_Not in the way I love you."_

"_What do you-"_ Hikari's words were cut off by Yaya kissing her passionately. Shocked by the sudden kiss Hikari tried to back away but slowly found herself kissing her friend back.

**Me:So what do you all think of the first chapter? X3 **

**Shizuma:I'm still waiting for that threesome fanfic!**

**Me: (sighs) You hopeless horny girl.**

**Shizuma: Yes! Yes I am! XD**

**Me: (shakes head)**

**Review for me so I can know whether I should write the second chapter please.**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer:Again I don't own Strawberry Panic. If I did Hikari and Yaya would be together. So would Tamao and Nagisa lol Oh yeah some of the characters might not actually act like themselves a.k.a. Ooc-ness xD.**

** What One Kiss Can Do**

** Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings**

Hikari wrapped her arms around Yaya kissing her passionately back. At first Yaya was surprised that she even let her do it but stopped caring. Said girl pulled the blond on top of her and laid down both of them still in their heated kiss.

"_Amane. Amane. Amane."_ kept running through Hikari's mind but she pushed it out. The thoughts came back hitting her harder than before each time. She broke the kiss and sat up still sitting on top of Yaya.

"_...Yaya-chan...we can't..."_ The raven sighed because she knew it was true. The dark haired girl gently moved Hikari off of her and stood up.

The sad look returned to Hikari's face. She still sat on the girl's bed.

"_Why are you still here?"_

Hikari looked at Yaya with a surprised facial expression.

"_What?"_

"_Why...are you still here?"_ this time Yaya had a hint of anger in her voice. The blond stood up still surprised with tears forming in her eyes.

"_Yaya-chan..."_

"_Just go..."_

"_But Yaya-ch-"_

"_Go!" _Yaya spat out interrupting her.

Hikari was still shocked at the sudden burst of anger. She quickly opened the door and ran out. Yaya closed the door leaning against it.

--

By the time Hikari got to the room her and Amane were staying in her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She opened the door as quietly as she could. The second she opened the door the light to her room came on.

"_Hikari-chan?"_ Amane said. Hikari's plan failed. She tried her best not to look at her lover._ "Hikari-chan what's wrong?"_ Amane got up and wrapped her arms around Hikari's waist.

"_No-Nothing.."_ she managed to choke out. But the prince sensed something was definitely wrong with her angel. Amane pulled Hikari over to her bed. The blond burst out crying digging her face into her lover's shoulder.

"_Tell what's wrong."_ The blond shook her head._ "Hikari-chan..."_

"_No-nothings wrong with me. I just cry for no reason sometimes."_ Of course Amane didn't believe what she just heard but she decided to leave it at that. Hikari would tell her when the time came.

--

The next day class seemed to drag on forever. Flashbacks of last night kept appearing in Yaya's mind. The raven sighed internally and laid her head down on the desk waiting for her last class to be over.

An hour later(or an eternity according to Yaya) the class was finally over. Yaya walked out the classroom slowly. She hung her head down not paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone else.

"_Ow."_ She said rubbing her head. She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see..Amane. _"Et-Etoile-sama...Sorry."_she said not looking the girlstraight in her eyes.

The prince smiled a little._ "It's alright. Actually I'm glad I ran into you." _

"_For what?"_ Yaya couldn't hide the annoyance in her voice.

"_I was wondering...if you you knew anything about-"_

"_I don't know anything."_ Yaya said interrupting her and she began to walk away.

"_Hold it."_ Amane grabbed the raven's arm stopping her from going anywhere.

"_Didn't I say I don't know anything, Etoile-sama?"_ the raven spat out the last part and Amane sensed she was getting angry but decided to ask the question whether she liked it or not.

"_Why was Hikari-chan crying last night?"_

She knew perfectly well what the reason was but she sure as hell wasn't gonna tell the older girl. Yaya wanted to forget about the incident as quick as possible not remember it._ "Like I would know."_

"_You should. You're closest to her."_

"_...I thought you were." _Yaya snatched her arm away from Amane._ "Like I said before I don't know."_ With that said Yaya walked away.

--

"_I wonder if Yaya-chan hates me now?"_ The thought ran through Hikari's mind all day. Flashbacks of last night ran through her mind also. She knew what they did was wrong. But it felt right for her. She knew it felt the same way for Yaya. Hikari got up and walked out the room she was in.

"_And where do you think you're going today, Etoile-sama?" _said Kaname. Hikari sighed.

"_Taking a walk. Is that a problem now? I'm done all of the work for today."_

"_..."_ For once Kaname couldn't think of a smartass thing to say and Hikari just sighed and walked off.

--

"_Oh my god! It's beautiful!!" _Tsubomi said happily.

"_Yeah."_ Yaya said in a half daze. She was still thinking about Hikari even though she didn't want to._ "Why the hell did I even tell her? What possessed me to even kiss her? I love Tsubomi and that's all that matters to me right now. I'm so stupid. Stupid. Stupid."_ Yaya was thinking to herself._ "Stupid." _the raven said out loud.

"_What's stupid?"_ The pink hair asked.

"_Nothing..."_ The younger girl looked at her girlfriend.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Yaya-chan..."_

The raven looked at Tsubomi and forced a smile on her face._ "I'm fine. Really."_ The younger girl smiled and threw her ams around Yaya hugging her.

"_Thank you for the present."_

"_You're welcome."_ Yaya said as she wrapped her arms around her lover. Tsubomi kissed her.

"_I'm guessing you're not going to choir practice today." _Tsubomi said as they both let each other go.

"_Nope. Maybe tomorrow." _Yaya said laying back on her bed grabbing Tsubomi in the process. The pink hair blushed.

"_You should really come today."_

"_Like I said maybe tomorrow."_ Yaya said rubbing her hands through Tsubomi's hair.

"_But Yaya-ch-" _Tsubomi was cut off by Yaya kissing her which led to a full blown make out. The raven slipped her hand up Tsubomi's shirt massaging her breast causing the younger girl to moan in her mouth. But the girl wasn't gonna allow it to go any farther. She backed up and got off of Yaya straightening her shirt.

"_Awww c'mon."_

"_No! I have choir practice and so do you actually."_

"_I already told you I wasn't going."_ the raven sighed as she sat up.

"_You really should start taking it seriously! You're the best singer in our choir!" _Tsubomi started rambling about how Yaya was the hope of Spica or something like that and said girl tried to tune it out but failed at doing so.

"_Alright, alright. I get it. I promise to come to choir practice tomorrow."_

"_Good."_

"_If..."_

"If?"

"If you come back over here and make out with me."

"_No way in hell!"_

"_Tsubomi-chan."_ The pink haired girl knew the only time Yaya added "-chan" to her name was when she really wanted something. Tsubomi just smirked and started walking towards the door._ "Sorry Yaya-chan, choir practice."_ With that she left out the room.

The raven sighed and laid back on her bed._ "Great. I'm alone and horny."_ she said to her self as she sighed again.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"_It's probably Tsubomi." _Yaya said as she walked over and opened the door._ "...What are you doing here?"_ There in front of the raven stood Hikari.

"_I wanna know something." _The blond said as she walked in and Yaya closed the door.

"_What?"_

"_...Do...you hate me?"_

"_No! What gave you that idea?"_

"_Because of yesterday!"_

"_Can we not talk about this?"_

"_But Yaya-chan...Ever since yesterday I was worried that you hated me because of what I did."_

"_You didn't do anything. I'm the one who kissed you and I shouldn't have."_

"_But Yaya-chan-"_

"_But what?!"_ This time Hikari pushed Yaya on the door and kissed her. The raven was surprised at first. The kiss soon passionate as Yaya moved Hikari to the bed and laid her down.

"_I love you Yaya-chan..."_

**To be continued in Chapter 3**

**Me:Sorry it took kinda long I had writer's block and I sorta think this chapter sucks lol Also I'm working on Chapter 3 now :D  
**


	3. Damage pt 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Strawberry Panic blah blah blah lol But one of these days I will own a DVD of it! XDD And here it is: Chapter 3! Also known as the one shot chapter lmao :D**

**Chapter 3:Damage pt. 1**

Yaya slowly took off Hikari's shirt as she kissed her chest. Hikari moaned and pulled Yaya into another kiss. Both girls were getting turned on exploring each other's mouths. The raven worked her tongue down to Hikari's neck sucking on it.

"_Nnn..Yaya-chan"_ The blond moaned. Yaya put her finger over Hikari's mouth and kissed from the girl's neck to her chest making the blond moan more. The raven licked Hikari's breasts gaining another moan from her. Hikari pulled Yaya up and another make out started. Both girls took off each other's shirts. Hikari blushed deeply and moaned when Yaya started to massage her breasts.

To Hikari it took Yaya forever to make love to her. The raven teased her to the point where she started begging. All Yaya did was grin and tease her even more.

"_Yaya-chan!"_ she said whining. The raven grinned and kissed her on the stomach again. _"You're such a tease!!"_

"_Like you don't like it."_ Yaya responded and kissed her on the thigh gaining a moan from the Hikari. The blond blushed madly because she knew Yaya was right. The raven kissed and licked her thighs going higher up until her tongue was finally inside the girl. Hikari tightened her grip around the sheets and let out a huge moan. The raven stopped for a second. _"That was worth the wait wasn't it?"_

With the blush still evident on her face Hikari nodded her head. _"But you didn't have to stop."_ The raven laughed and went inside the girl again gaining another loud moan from her. She swirled her tongue around in her a several times feeling her get tighter around her tongue as each second went by. Hikari grabbed onto Yaya's head pushing her on deeper. Screams and moans was the only thing you could hear coming from the room. The more time went by the more Hikari felt her orgasm getting closer. She clenched her eyes shut tightly and screamed.

--

Yaya put on her red, long sleeved night shirt that always hung loosely on one side. She looked and saw Hikari still sleeping peacefully and smiled slightly.

"_She really does look like an angel.." _The raven thought to herself.

--

Choir practice was finally over! Tsubomi surprisingly rushed out of the church as fast as she could. She could barely focus because all she was thinking about was Yaya. The pink haired finally slowed down as soon as she reached the Strawberry Residence.

"_I can't look like I'm desperate to be near her!"_ Tsubomi thought to her self on the way to Yaya's room._ "Then she'll really think that I always depend on her!"_ Reaching the raven's room a few minutes later she noticed the door was unlocked when she knocked on it. "_Honestly Yaya-chan is so careless sometimes.._"She pushed the door all the way open and stood there in shock at the sight of her girlfriend kissing her best friend. _"Ah..."_

Yaya stopped kissing Hikari and looked at the source of the sound with her jaw almost dropping to the ground.

"_Hikari-chan...Yaya-chan..." _was all that escaped Tsubomi's as she quickly ran from the room.

"_Tsubomi! Wait!"_ Yaya cried out too late. Hikari got off of Yaya's bed and put the rest of her clothes on.

"_I guess you want to be alone now?...", _the blond asked. Yaya sat there not saying a word. Her eyes still focused at the spot Tsubomi was. Hikari sighed internally and left the room.

--

The next day Yaya tried to talk to Tsubomi only to be ignored by her. The raven tried to find Hikari but she was nowhere to be found. She sat down on a bench and thought,_ "What the hell is wrong with me? I thought I was over Hikari and now Tsubomi is hurt because of me! Stupid!!"_ She took out her I-pod and turned the volume all the way up then put on the song _Damage_ by Chris Brown. Halfway through the song she found her self singing to it adding her own words.

"_I was trip-pin'. I was slee-pin'. With Hi-ka-ri in my dorm. Tsubomi caught me and now she's gone. Look at the damage! Look at the damage that I caused..."_

The aftermath of the whole situation hit Yaya hard. It was too much to take in at one time...

_**I am soooo sorry for the late release but I've been busy with graduation and everything so I didn't have time to write. Thats why I'm splitting this chapter(which is why it's so short) and I don't know when I'll have time to write chapter 4. But if you still do read this story thank you and I hope you continue reading**_

_**-Nagi**_


	4. For everyone

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN I haven't been on here for a while due to personal problems and I haven't updated on What One Kiss Can Do because well...I lost motivation for it T_T; Dorry to everyone who read the story


End file.
